The field of the disclosure relates generally to electronic components, and more particularly, to coaxial interconnects for use in electrically coupling a plurality of devices.
The continued reduction in size of radio frequency (RF) and other electrical components creates a need for compact RF connections that meet both electrical and mechanical requirements. Some known applications require an RF interconnection between adjacent components, and more specifically between two circuit boards. The adjacent components may be substrates or circuit boards comprising layers in a stacked assembly. Such known connectors suitable for RF connections may also be suitable for digital and other low frequency signals.
RF interconnects may be used to connect a mating portion of one component to a corresponding mating portion of another component. The corresponding mating portions may comprise elements of a grid pattern of one or both components. Some known interconnects may use compressed wire bundle interconnect structures that are available with internal pins for DC and low frequency signals. However, conventional techniques of receiving the pin typically require the pin itself to have a larger diameter than that of the wire bundle contact. Also, epoxies may be used to hold the pin and dielectric elements of the interconnect structure together. The combination of all these process steps makes the objectives of maintaining control and uniform impedance at super high frequencies difficult if not impossible. Additionally, some other known coaxial connectors typically employ a barb machined onto the pin to hold it in place within the dielectric. However the outer conductor must be modified using complex machining to maintain good impedance control.